Una charla común de chicas
by nachi123
Summary: Las típicas charlas de chicas siempre incluían las bandas del momento, las últimas películas románticas, la nueva ropa de la temporada, pero como toda mujer también incluían temas que nada mas eran para ellas, los cuales… ¡Los chicos no debían escuchar!


No me pregunten por que me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza, solo se que sol las 4:20 A.M y comencé este fic hasce 45 minutos, creó que estoy soñando despierta y por eso estoy fantanseando con las cosas mas locas del mundo, los mas seguro es que mañana me despiesrte y me encuentre con una quinta historia en mi perfil y me arrpiente de por vida por haberla publicado, y saben que? no me importa estoy despechada y necesito reirme un raro.

Naruto ni compañi me pertencen, son de su respectivo autores y bla bla bla... solo la idea es mia

* * *

Como ya era habitual Naruto salió del puesto de ramen después haber comido por lo menos cuatro platos, con una sonrisa se dio unas cuantas palmadas en la barriga.

-¡Ah! Que bien que ya comí- Decía con su usual sonrisa zorruna.

Pero algo lo detuvo…

O más bien alguien.

-S… Si duele mucho- Murmuraba una voz un poco nerviosa, se detuvo con curiosidad hay estaba Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten y Karin hablando muy cómodamente en la plaza, esta ultima se había hecho muy amiga del grupo e las chicas después de haber aclarado ciertas diferencias, como por ejemplo haber superado el enamoramiento enfermizo por el Uchiha, ya no querer matarse mutuamente, o explicar que su color de cabello era natural… Cosas normales.

-Es normal- Respondió la pelirroja como si fuera un tema de lo más comun- El día que no duela sería maravilloso- Se detuvo un momento no era por nada, pero la curiosidad lo dominó y como sabía que ninguna de las chicas iba a decirle nada, prefirió hacer lo correcto: Subirse a un árbol a espiarlas.

-¿Hinata-chan esta herida?- Se preguntó así mismo mientras veía a las chicas hablar, tan concentradas estaba en su conversación que no había notado su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa dobe?- Su sorpresa fue tal que casi se cayó del árbol, volteando como si hubiera visto un fantasma miró a su mejor amigo el cual en esos momentos lo quería matar por haberlo asustado.

-Silencio teme- Lo calló, el nombrado o en este caso insultado arqueó una ceja, para después fijar su vista en el grupo de chicas, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Naruto tantas influencia te dio el viejo Jiraiya que ya comenzaste a espiar a las chicas?- El pelinegro nunca perdía la ocasión de insultar a su amigo.

-Cállate y escucha- Murmuró mirando fijamente la banca donde estaban todas las chicas hablando y viendo como Hinata soltaba un gemido.

-Hinata ya calla un día te iba a pasar- Habló Tenten, la cual parecía muy segura del tema.

-Es que vino de improvisto, yo pensaba que no iba a ser tan pronto- Dijo la portadora de Byakugan sonrojada.

-¿Y tu piensas que esas cosas se planean? Claro las mayoría de las mujeres ya tiene su fecha y calculan muy bien el momento pero a veces sucede sin nosotras programarlo- Ino parecía muy experta del tema.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que doler?- Se quejó, Naruto cada vez se inclinaba mas hacía delante escuchando con atención, no creía que la dulce e inocente de Hinata hiciera "eso".

-Dobe yo me voy este tema es privado- Dijo Sasuke con alardes de caballerosidad, además que no era de su incumbencia temas de mujeres.

-Por suerte a mi nunca me ha pasado eso- Dijo Sakura, en ese momento Sasuke decidió que podía esperar un momento mas, después de todo no tenia nada de malo Y espero que ni me pasé.

-Claro eso es por que eres una anormal pelo de chicle- Aunque Karin y Sakura ya no intentaban sacar los ojos una a otra, es no significaba que se llevasen mejor.

Dejando a lado la pequeña bola de humo que se había formado debido a la peleas de Karin y Sakura, Temari habló apoyando a Hinata.

-La comprendo siempre que sucede eso yo termino muy adolorida- Dijo llamando la atención de todas, claro incluyendo la tención del pelinegro y del rubio- Es que eso siempre es "Algo" salvaje.

A ese punto ya ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, pero la idea se irse ni les pasó por la cabeza, no es que se consideraran depravados (Bueno por lo menos uno de los no se consideraban como tal) Pero para ser sinceros la conversación estaba muy interesante.

-Y dime Hinata ¿Cuándo sucedió?- Preguntó Ino curiosa, temas como eso siempre la llenaban de preguntas.

-Ayer en la noche, estaba en mi cuarto y en ese momento sucedió ¡Fue tan embarazoso!- Gritó totalmente roja mientras cubría la cara con las manos.

-Te comprendo, siempre es difícil cuando sucede- Apoyó Tenten, todas asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba que moría de un infarto al corazón, ya a estas alturas se imaginaba que había pasado con Hinata y también el por que de la charla nada mas de mujeres, ahora la pregunta que vagaba por su mente era quien había sido ¿Kiba? ¿Shino? ¿Chouji? ¿Akamaru? ¿Neji? Bueno de acuerdo tal vez los dos último habían sido una exageración pero la curiosidad era tal…

Que se cayó e la rama provocando que todas las ninjas que seguramente iban armada se voltearan.

¡Ah! Fue el grito general de las chicas, para después solo hablar una, que francamente era la que mas daba miedo.

-¡Naruto!- Era un hecho Sakura estaba enojada, esta como era habitual trató de golpearlo.

-Espera… Espera Sakura ¡No es lo que parece!- Decía el gran portador del zorro de las nueve colas totalmente asustados mientras que la flor de Konoha trataba de darle una lección sobre la intimidad, las demás chicas no intervenían, no era por pena claro, si no es que estaba seguras que con la fuerza de Sakura bastaba.

-¡Tienen cinco segundos para explicarte, pero ya!- Gritó la de cabellera rosada totalmente furiosa y un poco avergonzada de que las hubiera escuchado hablar de "eso"

-Es que yo… El… tu… Ellas… Nosotros- Mientras Naruto decía todos los pronombres personales, Sakura trató de serenarse, no era buena idea asesinar su joven amigos, bueno en realidad si era buen idea pero seguramente se metería en un buen problema, por ejemplo donde ocultar el cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que? No me importan tus excusas- Dijo dándose la vuelta dejando a un aliviado Naruto- Ven Hinata creo que en mi casa hay pastillas para el dolor de vientre.

-Te acompañamos- Dijeron todas, siguiendo a la chica, querían irse rápido por ser descubierta hablando de un tema meramente de chicas

El chico del Kyubi abrió los ojos sorprendido, después de todo no estaban hablado de lo que el estaba pensando, suspiró aliviado al saber que Hinata nada mas tenía un dolor de vientre que seguramente se le quitaría en un par de hora y que seguía siendo las miasma chica con la inocencia intacta.

O eso creía ya que no podía escuchar de lo que estaban hablando las chicas, las cuales se dirigían a casa de Sakura.

-Un poco mas y nos descubren- habló Temari sonrojada por el hecho de haber confesado que el "dolor era muy fuerte" ¿Qué podía decir? Shikamaru, cuando le ponía ganas les ponía ganas obviamente solo era perezoso por fuera.

-Cierto, bien pensado frentona- Habló felizmente Ino ya que esa noche vería a Sai y terminarían lo que habían dejado pendiente.

-Cállate cerda- Respondió Sakura, para después desviar su vista hacía Hinata- Ya amiga no creo que haya sido tan doloroso la primera vez- Ya que estaban segura de que esta vez nadie lo escuchara.

-Es que Gaara fue muy…- La de cabellera azul se quedó callada sonrojada a mas no poder, les había dicho ya quien había sido.

-¡¿Fue mi hermano?!- Casi gritó Temari, para después tranquilarse- Bueno era de esperarse después de todo se estaba comportando muy posesivo contigo- Decía mientras que una muy sonrojada Hinata.

-Ahora solo falta la pelo de chicle- Decía karin, todas sabían que la pelirroja ya no era precisamente santa lo que no sabía era quien había sido el chico de Karin, claro ella nunca diría que el cara de pez que tenia por compañero era con el que estaba ahora.

-¿Y Tenten?- Pregunto Sakura tratando de evadir el tema.

-¿Qué crees que hago con Neji por las tardes? ¿Estudiar?- preguntó irónica, Sakura suspiro ahora no podía evadir el tema, no tenía escapatoria.

-¡miren ya llegué a mi casa!- Gritó entusiasmada por tener una excusa perfecta para no tener que responder a nada- ¡Gracias por acompañarme chicas!

Mientras las demás quedaron con los ojos abiertos, pero después suspiraron al unísono, Sakura era muy nerviosa en ese tipo de tema, aun mas que Hinata si de podía decir.

Mientras en un árbol que daba justamente hacía el cuarto de Sakura, estaba un pelinegro pensando en lo que habían dicho las chicas.

Poco le interesaba que si Hinata estaba que se moría de dolor, que si Temari estaba por el mismo camino que la peliazul, que si Ino era toda una experta en tema, que si Karin "Peleaba" todas las noches con Suigetsu (Por que vamos eso era obvio) O que si Tenten y Neji ocupaban el campo de entrenamientos en otras cosas, solo le importaba una cosa.

Sakura aun conservaba esa parte de su inocencia por decirlo de otra manera.

Pero eso iba a cambiar esa noche.

Fin ¿O no?

* * *

Ya se soy patetica con todas sus letras, pero que mas puedo decir??? Merezco aunque sea un rewiews??? yo creo queno, pero por favor haganme saber los contrario,bueno ya no le molesto mas y ya me voy a dormir ya que dentro de dor horas saldra el sol.

Posdata: no me cae masl naruto, pero no sabia con que pareja ponerlo ya que Hinata era la del tema de deolor de vientre XD


End file.
